petetfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeshira
Valeshira (Republic of Valeshira) is a small nation located southeast of Usania and north of Armahn. It has a vast history dating back to 1815PD in which a culture of people known as the Vales migrated to northern Armahn in order to get away from the Armahn Empire . They formed a settlement which soon become the capital city known as Jesia . Valeshira has been involved in numerous wars against all the surrounding nations. It was once a powerful nation within Petet but more recently has lost control of the outside world and is protected by the Universal Enforcement. This protection is due to the low numbers of military in Valeshira and the threat of war coming from Usanian leader Edwin Grendahl. History 'Malparu of The Vales 1812PD - 1815PD' Malparu of the Vales was the leader of the Vale people. He lead them to northern Armahn in order to start a new settlement away from Armahn Empire activity. This lasted until the Empire intervened, this turned into a peace treaty and allowed for Malparu to start the nation of Valeshira from the capital of Jesia. Both Armahn people and Valeshiran people mixed, formed a common language and soon looked up to Malparu. It wasn't long until the First Valeshiran Empire (Valeshiran Empire) was formed to fight along side the Armahn Empire. There were many disagreements with this act as a lot of Vales originally wanted to get away from Armahn culture and activities. 'The First Valeshiran Empire 1815PD - 1867PD' The first empire was the foundation of Valeshira. It was allied with the powerful Armahn Empire as it formed which allowed it to effectively conquer land. Lead by Vires Malparu, it’s first major action was to move forces into Vshara. The battle at Penia fortress was a major chapter in the empire as it crushed an opposing Vsharan military group which had caused many problems within the Armahn Empire. After this event, the Armahn Empire allowed the Valshirans to move further into Vsharan lands. Vsharan military groups feared Vires as the empire grew so large so quickly and incredibly powerful. Vires Malparu begun the Valeshiran Conquest, this was a campaign in which the empire strived over Vsharan lands quickly conquering fortresses and cities. This lasted many years and was a huge success. As the empire grew larger, it soon became a threat to the Armahn Empire and their capital city, Orvo. Many Armahn members begun to decline from the conquest and not long after, Malparu was killed in battle, ending the conquest in 1850PD. Jaroz Vernia took leadership of the empire and pulled all forces back to Penia, this took pressure off of Orvo. Vernia didn’t involve the empire in many physical conflicts, only political ones with the Armahn Empire. He stabilized the economy in Valeshira and worked mostly to increase the happiness of the people of Valeshira. After Vernia’s death in 1866PD, his son Jaroz Vernia II took over. Vernia II soon got angry at Armahn for constantly threatening the empire. Vernia II reinforced Jesia and soon after declared war with the Armahn Empire. Vernia II invaded armahn and headed for Orvo, this attack was unsuccessful and ended in disaster. Vernia II was killed and Valeshiran retreated, this ended the Empire in 1867PD. 'Armahn Occupation of Valeshira 1867PD - 1902PD' Armahn forces took control of Valeshira and enforced their own laws on the land. Despite achieving multiple technological advancements, the Armahn's had cultural differences and were disliked by the Valeshirans. This slowly got worse and started many riots in the streets for equal rights. It wasn't until Polaris Glushin formed an affective group when the Armahn's soon realised their fault. Towards the end of the Armahn Empire , Polaris was able to push Armahn culture out of Valeshira and form the Second Valeshiran Empire. The Armahn Empire fell soon after this event. 'The Second Valeshiran Empire 1902PD - 2063PD' Orvanian Leader of Valeshira 2063PD - 2177PD orvanian government was put in place after the second empire and lead until the end of the usanian conquest, Valeshirans demanded independence. This put a democratic leader in place. 'Usanian Conquest 2130PD - 2177PD' 'Republic of Valeshira 2177PD - Present' of the Universal Enforcement sorted out the state of the nation putting a Valeshiran leader in place however this also makes the country under the rule of the UE Economy Science and technology Infrastructure Geography Enviroment Politics Since 2177PD Valeshira became a parliamentary democracy apointed by the Universal Enforcement, the Prime Minister is the most powerful executive position. The Vales Assembly building was constructed to allow for political parties to gather. In 2178PD to first elections took place and was won by the Valeshiran Socialist Party. Administrative Divisions Since the introduction of the Universal Enforcement to Valeshira, the country was split into provinces in order for greater economic control of the country creating the Unitary state. Each province is appointed a regional mayor by a governor allowing for a centralised state. Valeshira is split into 8 administrative divisions and a capital province (Jesia City). The Provinces take the names from the capital cities of the area. Culture Vale culture existed before the formation of Valeshira. Architecture Category:Country Category:Nation Category:Valeshira Category:Countries in Petet Category:Valeshiran Empires